


Friends

by RinRin24



Series: Shall we Dance? [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 13 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta said something nice, and for a moment, Johnny believed him.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - I believe in you  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Fun fact: I am actually addicted to a video game Crash Bandicoot. And then i was also pretty much addicted to the PSP version of Sonic 2.

Johnny's muscles were tense and sweat rolled down his temples. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before he bit his lower lip. He needed to concentrate.  
He felt Jaehyun's hands on his shoulders as he slowly massaged his shoulders to make his body less tense. 

"It's alright. Concentrate. You can do this" his youngest friend's voice was deep in his ear as Johnny slowly nodded, not looking back. 

"Heh, dream on" Ten's cocky voice brought out a low groan from Johnny as he pressed the buttons even harder on the console, not minding the low cracking sound it made in his hands. 

"Yeah, Ten's an expert in this game" Taeyong muttered from where he was sitting in the armchair at the side of the room. He had a book on his hands but he occasionally threw his arm around Yuta's waist who was sitting half on the arm of the chair and half on Taeyong's lap. He was watching the TV screen where Johnny and Ten were trying to beat the shit out of each other with their characters. 

"That doesn't mean anything. I can still beat him" Johnny said, pressing the buttons fast. Ten next to him didn't say anything, just smiled to himself as he pressed a combination which sent Johnny's character flying. 

"Fuck..." The American muttered before he launched into a counter attack. 

"Go, Johnny. I believe in you" Yuta said, before looking down at Taeyong's book. It had pictures in it, but they were all about human body structures, so it wasn't interesting enough. Yuta grimaced before he turned away to look at the television again. 

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked, not looking away from the screen. Yuta shrugged. 

"No. But it sounded like something people say in these kind of moments" Yuta answered, causing Ten and Jaehyun to laugh loudly. Taeyong only shook his head, amused. 

"Asshole. People say this when they mean it" Johnny muttered, but he himself also had a small smile on his lips. 

"Yeah, but people usually have friends who are actually good at what they are doing" Yuta answered, which caused Johnny to look at him in disbelief. Did he hear that right?

In the next moment, Ten's triumphant shout cut into the air, while Johnny was left to cry for his loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
